


Elders of the Realms

by BleepBloopBloam



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Co-Written, Environmentalism, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Office Party, Sky is a weird game, Spoilers, Travel, Unresolved Emotional Tension, but not the way you think eh, dont overthink it, groupchat, idk man, lorge bois, weird timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleepBloopBloam/pseuds/BleepBloopBloam
Summary: When Teth makes a groupchat for the elders, Ayin decides to take a long put-off journey to see his old friends. Cue: antics, old scars, soft bois.Alternatively, Sky but groupchat and general degeneracy.Contains very mild swearing but otherwise as family-friendly as the game itself.
Kudos: 10





	Elders of the Realms

**Author's Note:**

> hello me and my gf made this tgt taking turns writing a chapter and it was v fun, this is entirely self-indulgent and not really lore-based beyond our cutesy/angsty headcanons so enjoy  
> and yes, I know the elders are gender-neutral, but we added gender specific pronouns anyways so yah
> 
> REFERENCE: here are the fanon names of the Elders that were used  
> Isle: Daleth (ד)  
> Prairie: Ayin (ע)  
> Forest: Teth (ט)  
> Valley: Samekh (ס)  
> Wasteland: Tsadi (צ)  
> Vault: Lamed (ל)  
> Prince: Alef (א)  
> King: Resh (ר)
> 
> ok thanks bye

ForestedTeth has created the group.

  
ForestedTeth changed the name of the group to "Elders of the Kingdom".

  
ForestedTeth added Daleth45, Manta_Lover, xXx_sahdude69_xXx, ucantmekhme, ImSoTsadi, and user1629 to the group.

  
ForestedTeth: Leaders of the Realms, as you know I have produced and distributed new technology that will allow quick communication throughout the realms. As every Elder has one of these devices, I have created this virtual "room" in order to keep in touch with each other. Please use it as you see fit.

  
ucantmekhme: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE

  
xXx_sahdude69_xXx sent wtfisthis.png

  
user1629: Oh!! That Looks Just Like The Face I Made When I Received This Doohicky From Dear Teth!!! LAUGH

  
xXx_sahdude69_xXx: thanks gran

  
user1629: You Are Welcome!!!! If I could figure out how to store it in a Power Cube and get a Copy I would put it in my Garden HUGS

  
ucantmekhme: SAH

  
ucantmekhme: MY DUDE

  
ucantmekhme: I HAVE DISCUSSED THIS WITH YOU

  
xXx_sahdude69_xXx: wot

  
ucantmekhme: do you not remember

  
ucantmekhme: when teth inevitably makes a groupchat to discuss boring ass politics we have to DO!! THE THING!! WITH THE MAKE IT DOUBLE

  
ucantmekhme: whatever i have a game in ten pls make chaos

  
xXx_sahdude69_xXx: yaaaa sure sib

  
ForestedTeth: Alright. When I said use this space as you see fit, I perhaps should have said, as is appropriate for a significant leader of a valuable portion of our society and land.

  
ForestedTeth: Would anyone besides the Valley of Triumph "entertainment sector" care to introduce themselves?

  
user1629: I Do Not Think I Have Introduced Myself!!!!! This is the Head Scholar in Vault of Knowledge Speaking!! a.k.a. Lamed LAUGHING OUT LOUD

  
xXx_sahdude69_xXx: gran, never change

  
ImSoTsadi: Wow, can this thing make weird noises. This is Tsadi, elder of the Golden Wasteland, hoping everyone and their underlings are doing well.

  
Daleth45: Sorry, Ayin and I are trying to figure your creation out, Teth. Um, this is Daleth. From the Isle of the Dawn. And Ayin is Manta_Lover, by the way.

  
Manta_Lover: HELLO ALL IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU WITHOUT SEEING YOU HAHA

  
ImSoTsadi: yeah, we can't figure out how to turn that off.

  
ForestedTeth: It should not take long for everyone to figure out how to use these. They are designed by me to be simple and precise.

  
xXx_sahdude69_xXx: simple and precise, just like u ayyyyyy

  
ForestedTeth: I take that as a compliment.


End file.
